witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Diana of Themyscira, better known as Wonder Woman is the princess of the Amazons appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Early Life Diana is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand year history that the immortal Amazons lived there. The Amazons had been created around 1200 B.C. when the Greek goddesses drew forth the souls of all women who had been murdered by men and placed them on the island. One soul was held back from creation, the one that would be born as Diana. That soul originally belonged to the unborn daughter of the first woman murdered by a man (whom Hippolyta was the reincarnation of). In the late 20th Century, Hippolyta was instructed to mold some clay from the shores of Paradise Island into the form of a baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon then bonded the soul to the clay, giving it life. Each of the six also granted Diana a gift: Demeter, great strength; Athena, wisdom and courage; Artemis, a hunter's heart and a communion with animals; Aphrodite, beauty and a loving heart; Hestia, sisterhood with fire; Hermes, speed and the power of flight. Diana grew up surrounded by a legion of sisters and mothers. JLA/Witchblade Wonder Woman together with the rest of JLA inspected Huntress who came into contact with the fragment from the artifact, concluding that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." Meanwhile, Wonder Woman, while examining the Witchblade, becomes the unknowing host. Wonder Woman is not immediately overcome, as her pure spirit saves her. As the Witchblade "disappeared", the JLA searches for it. Sara wakes up for a few seconds, surprised to see the Witchblade gone. Martian Manhunter senses a turmoil in Wonder Woman, but she calms him down, saying that she is perfectly fine. They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Wonder Woman gives a speech on women in the 21st century in U.N. Symposium, when she's overcome by the Witchblade and declares that women around the world should rise up and throw off the yoke of patriarchal tyranny. She then beats up two UN senators who doesn't listen to her. She then senses the same machines sent by Lex Luthor who attacked the Witchblade before and goes after them. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Powers & Abilities Powers * Divine Empowerment: Directly after being sculpted from clay, several Olympian gods granted attributes to Diana. ** Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her. She is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman has shown she is strong enough to hold herself or even beat those like Superman and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl. Empowered by the Witchblade, Wonder Woman was able to overpower the entire Justice League America. ** Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superman and Captain Marvel. She has considerable resistance to human weaponries, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. Later on it was implied that only god made weapons could harm her. ** Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. ** Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). She is able to think, react, run and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). ** Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. ** Superhuman Agility: Wonder Womans's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** Enhanced Healing Factor: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Diana can often detects others' emotions, and is now so fully immune to Doctor Psycho's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. * Pyrokinesis: While under the possession of the Witchblade, Wonder Woman was able to shoot fireballs from her palms. Abilities * Master Combatant: Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Batman once remarked that Wonder Woman is the best melee fighter in the world. * Wisdom of Athena: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League of America, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. ** Multilingualism: Diana has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a mans voice than another woman's voice. ** Master Tactician and Strategist: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Diana is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. ** Occultism: Diana possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal Gallery Wonderw16.jpg|Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. Wonderw23.jpg|Wonder Woman with the Witchblade. Wonderw25.jpg|Wonder Woman destroying Lex Luthor's machines. Wonderw31.jpg|Wonder Woman fighting the Justice League. Wonderw35.jpg|Sara taking the Witchblade from Wonder Woman. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Witchblade Wielders